


clandestine

by xero67



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Other, Sanran Nazo, [ Hope this comes out alright though ], [ Ichthys is a friend's oc! ]
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 15:55:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8167621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xero67/pseuds/xero67
Summary: Hibi is a reticent 16-year old who is the remote leader of the unfamiliar organization specified as the Sanran Nazo. A particularly diminutive group that collects vital information to many people who need to acquire the private info that they revere, the group is acknowledged by that of the mafia, including other groups such as.. The Genei Ryodan. The Hunters Association also knows their existence, but mainly doesn't require their assistance for many things. Their neutral alignment allows Sanran Nazo to accept various jobs without stressing about which side to pick.





	

**Author's Note:**

> AaaAAA, my first story on here. I hope it goes well. This is obviously about my HxH oc's so, I hope you enjoy it though!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I would rather let you read to find out. ♥

Silky periwinkle strands of hair gently falling down onto a sweater colored with a dull shade of concrete. Pale petite but tough looking hands rub the half-lidded eyes of a obviously weary 16-year old girl, her dream turning into a black screen until she eventually opened her eyes.  
"At least I got a good sleep," she drowsed "Jin and Giri are probably used to long hours of endless working." She gradually lifted the soft, satiny material off her sluggish moving body and got out of her bed she longed to come back to. She drew out a loud yawn, accompanied by her arms stretched over her head. She then swiftly turned around and wrapped her fingers around a beetle-shaped phone when it produced a tune she knew well. "Hello?" she lazily muttered, her greeting elicited a monotone hum on the other line. The girl had begun to purse her lips when she recognized the man's voice was obviously someone from the mafia. "I have a job for you, I need you to find details about a man--" "I apologize for interrupting you, but you might wanna reconsider asking me for the computer work, it's not for me. However, I do have numbers with the 2 other male members who specialize in computers." There was a small pause until the man proceeded to respond, "sounds good. Just text me the numbers and i'll contact them. Thank you" was all the man said before immediately hanging up. The girl, so called Hibi, had removed the bug shaped device away from her ear and sent the mafia guy the number she promised. To refresh herself before talking a stroll to Yorknew, she took a brief shower and dressed in another fleecy sweater, it was light grey and it was one of her favorite shirts to wear. A dark green military jacket was snug around her hips while she wore beige cargo pants and ebony military boots. She slipped on her glasses and was ready to venture out and possibly acquire a new member? I mean, she wasn't desperate, but it was worth a try if she did find someone that met her standards.  
Ah, she didn't really reveal what that phone call was really about earlier, didn't she?  
Hibi is the founder and leader of an organization termed as "Sanran Nazo." Sanran Nazo is a group that collects and distributes private information for almost everyone. There are four requirements in order to join, first, you must be able to use Zetsu well, for the sake of stealthy missions. Two, is that you must be able to act well, you wouldn't want to be suspicious in a crowd of people. Three, you must have interpersonal skills as well as you must be able to get along with others in certain scenarios in order for the task to be done successfully. Four, you MUST have physical strength, or at least a weapon you are able to use to aid you if something goes wrong. It's probably the only reason why Hibi is so picky with whoever she enrolls in her group, she always does the physical work alone, she likes how things get done HER way. It is also to be noted that the only way to identify a member of Sanran Nazo is the thin golden bracelet that has a fox head occupying one side while the other side has a small ball, so they don't connect, the fox on the bracelet also possesses blue gems on it's eyes that can only be activated by a member who has been accepted by Hibi and signed a contract to test their determination to join. Anyone who attempts to initiate the stringent ability has their nen sealed by the bracelet until they remove it.  
But enough of that already, Hibi had ambled out of her cozy treehouse and stepped foot on the wooden porch, sauntering over the tiny bridge and into the forest.  
After 20 minutes of an indistinct stroll through the grasses, trees, and bushes, she had finally reached her desired destination. Yorknew. She couldn't look anywhere without eyeing out a little stall that sold various items, the streets swarming with people buying and talking. She let out a miniature groan and gently shoved her way around, observing the surrounding area and huffed. Then she abruptly felt a strong aura course through her, her eyes widened and promptly swung her head towards the source. A man with two-toned hair holding a gift in his hand, aiming to head off to the forest. She lifted a brow and quickly used Zetsu just in case, she was interested in this boy and urged to at least see if he's capable in some aspects.  
Considering she was proficient in hiding her presence and aura, this should be a piece of cake unless he somehow turns around on her and interrogates her to no end. Who would know where that could go? The male had departed into the forest and she followed suit, trying her absolute hardest to stay quiet. She faintly hopped onto branch to branch on soaring trees, her head constantly facing down and occasionally looking forward, so far so good. After a good few minutes of trailing, the man stationed over at a small pond and set the present down while Hibi was sedentary on a long, thick branch where she could observe him from a good enough distance. She felt herself slowly lowing her guard until she heard a little "humph." She quickly sat up and blinked in alarm.  
"Hey, how long are you going to stay there?"  
He noticed, but for how long? It was beyond her but she took initiative and brushed off all the grime and leaves that hung onto the material of her sweater, then carefully jumped off the branch. Hibi had gave the male a minuscule smile and deliberately adjusted her glasses, "seems you got me." The unknown boy had glimpsed over at the female, his pose was somewhat hostile, but he stayed composed. "..What do you mean exactly? Why are you here?" he spoke, his tone was monotonous and you could tell he wasn't interested, at all actually. Hibi's sharp bluish-steel midwinter sky eyes had vigilantly looked around before they were on the male, "I don't want us to get off the wrong foot here.. So I apologize for my abruptness. I was watching you for quite a bit, and I've realized that I needed a little bit more members for my group , and you seem to be a perfect condidate for it. However, it doesn't seem you trust me as we just me, so that sucks. But also expected" she quietly rambled on, hope in her eyes for a positive response. "Well, of course I don't trust you. I just 'met' you. it would probably be stupid of me to go around trusting everyone. Now.. as for this group that you have mentioned. Why would I be a perfect candidate?.. Hm, what is your group about anyways?" he inquired, Hibi had then let out a small sigh and reached behind her lower back, bringing up a piece of folded paper she opened, "I know that, your Zetsu intrigues me and that's pretty much one of the requirements to joining Sanran Nazo. The purpose of it is to accept jobs that require for you to spy or just acquire certain information, when you get the info you need and deliver it to the client, you receive some pretty good rewards for it." After that little summary, her left hand had clutched the sleeve of her right arm and pulled up, revealing a golden bracelet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh bOY, first chapter and I guess it's good? I'm doing this late at night so I apologize if my grammar is sort of bad. Hope you enjoy though!


End file.
